The Demon and The Hunter
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Sebuah permainan yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang normal. Permainan yang sangat tidak adil. Menjadi seorang Demon dan memburu para hunter agar bisa bertahan hidup. Bagi mereka, mereka cukup membunuhku agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup, tapi bagiku, aku harus membunuh mereka semua agar bisa bertahan hidup... Please read and review! Thanks for visit


**Author Note**: Sudah lama tidak update, maaf aku absen lama TTATT computer rusak merupakan disaster berat!

**Disclaimed! KH belong to SE and Tetsuya Nomura.**

_**The Demon and The Hunter**_

Sora, seorang anak lelaki berusia 15 tahun, berdiri di depan sebuah dinding bergambarkan gambar malaikat kematian. Lokasi tersebut sering menjadi tempat bagi orang bunuh diri akibat putus asa. Tapi Sora bukanlah anak lelaki yang sedang putus asa. Dia menyukai sesuatu yang berbau-bau gelap dan mistik.  
Sora selalu mengunjungi tempat tersebut setiap sebulan sekali. Terkadang, dia pernah menemukan orang mati di tempat ini. Mati karena bunuh diri. Masih teringat dalam benaknya bagaimana orang tersebut mati. Dia menusuk jantungnya, hingga aspal yang dipijakkinya saat ini basah oleh darah, dulu.  
Polisi menganggap kasus tersebut hanyalah bunuh diri akibat frustasi akan hidupnya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Tapi, Sora tidak mempercayainya. Dia yakin terdapat hal yang tidak wajar atas kematian seluruh orang yang pernah bunuh diri di tempat ini. Pasti ada hal rahasia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan secara logika. Apakah itu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Sora terkejut hingga dia terpanjat. Dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya. Padahal, dia sangat yakin bahwa dia sendiri sedaritadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sora bertanya padanya.

Lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu sedikit kecokelatan tersenyum padanya. "Bukankah tadi kau ingin tahu apakah yang sesungguhnya terjadi di tempat ini?"  
Waspada. Sora mencurigai orang asing tersebut. Dia tidak mengutarakan isi hatinya, tapi lelaki tersebut tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Sora tahu dia bukanlah orang biasa. Instingnya mengatakan, lelaki tersebut ada hubungannya dengan orang yang mati di sana.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, maka kau harus ikut bermain agar mendapatkan jawabannya. Kematian mereka tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, karena semuanya tidak masuk logika."

"Permainan apa? Pastinya berbahaya, bukan?"

"Sudah pasti berbahaya. Rata-rata yang ikut permainan, hanya 1 persen saja yang selamat. Sisanya mati karena kalah."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku belum ingin mati." Sora pun segera pergi, setelah membalasnya dengan ketus.

Suara tembakkan terdengar. Sora dapat merasakan kepalanya seperti terkena sesuatu. Tubuhnya mendadak tidak dapat digerakkan. Dirinya pun terjatuh di atas aspal yang keras dengan mata terbelalak.

"Sayangnya, kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku sudah mendaftarkanmu dalam permainan. Kau kudaftarkan sebagai bos utama yang harus dikalahkan pemain lain dalam permainan ini. Aturan permainan ini sangat mudah. Agar kau bisa bertahan hidup, kau harus membunuh semua pemain hingga hanya tersisa dirimu saja. Ada duapuluh pemain yang akan bermain bersamamu. Kau diberi nyawa sebanyak tiga. Jika tiga kali kau tewas ditangan para pemain, maka mereka menang. Tenang saja, karena para pemain hanya diberikan satu nyawa saja. Sekali kau bunuh mereka, maka mereka tidak akan ada lagi untuk selamanya."

Sora yang mendengar hal tersebut tentu ingin membalas, tapi mulutnya tidak dapat bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Selamat bermain. Semoga kau bertahan hingga akhir dan menang."

Setelah melihat senyumannya, pandangan Sora pun menggelap dan tidak sadarkan diri.  
Saat dirinya terbangun, dia berada di tempat yang sama. Mimpi? Ya, dia berharap tadi itu hanya mimpi.

Setelah bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor, Sora hendak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Baru melangkah beberapa langkah, Sora menabrak sesuatu yang tidak terlihat oleh matanya.

"Ouch!" Sora mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terbentur terlebih dahulu. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Tidak terdapat apa pun di depan matanya, tapi saat Sora mencoba mencari apa yang membentur wajahnya tadi, tangannya menyentuh dinding transparan. Dia pun meraba-raba sampai manakah dinding transparan ini. Rupanya, dinding transparan ini mengurungnya.  
Bingung, tentunya. Sambil mencari cara untuk keluar, Sora melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sebuah kertas berada di bawah aspal. Diambilnya kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

Kertas tersebut tertulis: Selamat datang di permainan _The Demon and The Hunter_. Kau yang membaca surat ini tentunya akan berperan sebagai _Demon_ yang bertugas memburu para _Hunter_ yang berjumlah dua puluh orang. Kau pasti bingung bukan cara bertahan hidup? Akan kujelaskan sedikit tentang dunia ini. Bisa dikatakan ini seperti dunia mimpi. Hal-hal yang kau inginkan, wajar dan tidak wajar bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Kau bisa menggunakan sihir, memanggil berbagai jenis senjata yang kau inginkan, terbang di udara, bahkan hingga ke luar angkasa dan juga matahari, dan masih ada hal ajaib lainnya yang bisa kau lakukan.  
Di dunia ini, bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukan hal ajaib tersebut. Para _Hunter_ juga bisa melakukannya untuk membunuhmu, sehingga kau harus waspada.

Kau dapat menghancurkan dinding transparan yang mengepungmu untuk memulai permainan. Para _Hunter_ terpencar-pencar di tempat yang berbeda dan baru dapat bergerak setelah kau bergerak juga.

Pintar-pintarlah mengatur taktik agar kau bisa menjadi yang terakhir yang bertahan hidup.  
Begitulah isi kertas tersebut.

Setelah membacanya, tentunya Sora syok. Dia harus membunuh dua puluh orang agar dapat bertahan hidup, sedangkan para _Hunter_ cukup membunuhnya agar seluruhnya selamat. Tidak adil, itulah yang Sora rasakan.

Kini dia sedang mikirkan baik-baik. Menjadi pembunuh ataukah menjadi korban. Sora tidak ingin mati, tapi tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh juga, itulah yang dirasakannya.

Tapi berlama-lama di dalam dinding transparan ini juga tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Sora juga tidak ingin terkurung di tempat ini selamanya. Hatinya sulit memutuskan. Memikirkannya cukup lama membuat Sora merasa pusing. Sebagai manusia yang masih memiliki hati nurani, tentu membunuh adalah hal yang amat salah. Tapi, keadaan seperti, keegoisan tentu lebih menguasainya daripada hati nuraninya. Masih banyak yang ingin dilakukan oleh Sora. Masih ada orang yang disayanginya menunggu kepulangannya. Masih ada teman yang selalu merindukannya.  
Egois. Sora memilih untuk menjadi egois.

Sora pun mencoba membuang jauh-jauh sifat baiknya dan mengunci hati nuraninya dalam-dalam. Jika dia masih menggunakan hati nuraninya, dia tahu dia yang akan tewas. Tangannya gemetaran, padahal dia belum membunuh siapa pun, baru membayangkannya.

Sebelum memulai permainan, dia ingin mengenal keajaiban dunia ini terlebih dahulu. Dibayangkannya api di tangannya dan tangannya pun terbakar. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika tangannya dibalut oleh api.

Sora mengepalkan tangannya yang terbakar dan api pun padam. Meski masih belum terlalu mengerti, tapi dia yakin apa pun yang diharapkannya bisa terjadi.  
Sora membayangkan sebuah senjata, katana sepanjang 1,5 meter. Ditarik napasnya sedalam-dalamnya, lalu mendekati dinding transparan. Digenggamnya katanya dengan erat-erat, lalu menghancurkan dinding transparan tersebut.

Bunyi seperti kaca pecah terdengar nyaring. Sora segera memikirkan dirinya terbang ke atas dan. Tubuhnya benar-benar melayang sesuai imajinasinya.  
Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat melihat aspal yang semakin jauh dari kakinya. Kekhawatirannya bertambah karena dia cemas kapan akan bertemu _Hunter_ pertama. Apakah beberapa menit lagi? Apakah beberapa detik lagi?

Sora terkejut saat sesuatu yang begitu keras dan panas menabrak punggungnya begitu kuat hingga dia memuntahkan darah. Tubuhnya begitu sakit dan dia terjatuh hingga membentur aspal dengan keras.

Sakit sekali. Dalam hati Sora merintih kesakitan dengan air mata mengalir jatuh dari matanya. Pandangannya semakin buram dan rasa sakitnya perlahan berkurang.

Begitu mata terbuka, dia kembali lagi di depan gambar malaikat kematian. Rasa takut terpancarkan dari ekspresinya. Masih diingatnya dengan jelas rasa sakit ketika dia tewas. Satu nyawa telah dia sia-siakan karena melamun memikirkan kecemasannya. Kali ini, dia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan sisa nyawanya yang tersisa dua. Lagi-lagi dinding transparan muncul melindunginya.

Sora menyentuh hatinya. Mencoba menekan perasaan dan hati nuraninya. Dia berbisik, "Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus bertahan."  
Sora memikirkan cara lain. Terbang di udara bukanlah hal yang baik. _Hunter_ dengan mudahnya melihat keberadaannya. Sora tidak tahu bagaimana para _Hunter_ bisa tahu bahwa dirinya adalah _Demon_ yang mereka buru. Mengherankan bagi Sora, tapi tidak bagi para _Hunter_. Di mata para _Hunter_, Sora terlihat seperti sosok manusia bersayap kelelawar hitam layaknya _Demon_ dalam takayul.

Semenit Sora memikirkan cara malawan kedua puluh _Hunter_. Belum satu pun disentuhnya dan nyawanya sudah berkurang satu. Kondisinya memang sangat tidak menguntungkan. Tapi dia harus terus mencoba, demi nasibnya.

Sora memikirkan angin tajam yang meluncur dari tangannya saat mengibaskan tangannya. Angin tersebut memecahkan dinding transparan. Hal kedua yang Sora pikirkan adalah menciptakan gempa bumi yang sangat kuat. Tujuannya tentu berharap gedung-gedung di sekitarnya roboh, meski belum tentu bisa membunuh kedua puluh _Hunter_ yang memburunya. Segala hal yang tidak masuk akal bisa terjadi dan Sora yakin para _Hunter_ memanfaatkan itu untuk melindungi dirinya. Selain membuat gedung-gedung berlantai tinggi roboh, tujuan lainnya adalah mendengar jeritan. Pasti ada beberapa, paling tidak dua hingga lima orang pasti menjerit akibat gempa yang besar. Tanpa Sora sia-siakan, dia meluncur menuju suara jeritan yang terdengar paling keras. Seorang gadis berlindung dengan menggunakan angin agar reruntuhan gedung tidak mengenainya. Melihat gadis tersebut menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya, Sora memutuskan untuk membakarnya. Api yang berkobar kuat muncul di dekat angin berputar yang melindunginya. Api tersebut terbawa angin dan mengurung sang gadis hingga terbakar karena terperangkap dalam angin khayalannya sendiri. Satu orang tewas. Melihatnya tentu membuat Sora merasa takut, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

Sora mendapatkan ide yang begitu cemerlang saat melihat reruntuhan jatuh.

Dia pun segera membayangkan puluhan meteor terjatuh di atas bumi.

Meteor pun jatuh dan menghantam bumi. Ada beberapa _Hunter_ yang keluar dari persembunyian demi melindungi nyawanya dari serangan meteor.  
Melihat beberapa target keluar, Sora mengarahkan tangannya pada salah seorang. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa mengangkat orang tersebut tanpa menyentuhnya. Berat, itulah yang dirasakan Sora saat berhasil mengangkat orang tersebut dengan mencekik lehernya tanpa menyentuhnya. _Hunter_ lain yang melihatnya pun mencoba menyerang Sora dengan sihir. Sebuah petir meluncur pada Sora. Sora yang melihatnya pun segera berpikir sebuah dinding transparan yang dapat melindunginya dari petir. Petir terbelah dua ketika membentur dinding transparan yang Sora ciptakan. Orang yang menembakkan petir tersebut tidak sadar ada sebuah meteor yang jatuh menujunya. Meteor itu menimpanya hingga tewas karena Sora yang menginginkannya. Orang yang Sora cekik kini sudah tewas kehabisan napas. Sora melemparnya pada seorang lelaki yang sibuk menghindari banyaknya meteor yang jatuh. Saat dia membentur lelaki yang Sora lempar, seketika Sora menusuknya dengan tanah yang membentuk cerucut.

Empat orang sudah tewas di tangannya. Masih ada enam belas orang. Napas yang sedaritadi ditahan Sora dihembuskan. Jika dia tidak menahan napas, maka dia tidak akan sanggup membunuh mereka. Tangannya gemetaran hebat. Dia benar-benar telah menjadi pembunuh sekarang.  
Tiba-tiba kobaran api menyelimutinya. Panasnya api membuatnya kesakitan, tapi Sora mencoba berpikir di tengah kepanikkannya. Dia tidak bisa kehilangan satu nyawa lagi. Masih banyak _Hunter_ yang belum dibunuhnya.

Sora berteriak keras. Angin muncul dari tubuhnya dan memadamkan kobaran api yang membakarnya.  
_Hunter_ yang membakar Sora tadi mendadak terkejut dengan hilangnya Sora secara mendadak.

"Maafkan aku."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Sang _Hunter_ melihat sebuah pedang menembus jantungnya. Ya, Sora berpindah tempat secara instant tepat di belakangnya.

Semakin lama Sora semakin mengerti fungsi keajaiban di dunia ini. Diciptakannya ilusi dirinya dimana-mana, mencoba menarik keluar para _Hunter_ yang masih bersembunyi. Menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melawannya.

Lima belas orang lagi dan hanya lima orang yang tertipu oleh ilusi yang Sora ciptakan. Kelima orang tersebut terus menyerang ilusi-ilusi Sora karena mengira ilusi tersebut adalah Sora yang asli. Sora membunuh mereka satu per satu setelah mengucapkan kata 'maaf' pada setiap orang yang tewas dibunuhnya.  
Melihat ilusi tidak berguna memancing kesepuluh _Hunter_ lain untuk keluar, Sora meniadakan ilusinya. Sayang, sesaat setelah ilusinya menghilang, seseorang menusuknya. Sora tentu terkejut, karena orang tersebut ternyata menghilangkan wujudnya gara bisa mendekati Sora dengan mudah.  
Darah mengalir turun dari mulut Sora. Dirinya terjatuh dengan pedang yang masih tertancap di jantung. Tidak bisa bernapas. Jantungnya berhenti dan semuanya terasa terhenti baginya.

Tersisalah nyawa terakhirnya. Nyawa terakhirnya benar-benar menjadi taruhan antara hidup dan matinya.  
Sora merenung sejenak di dalam dinding transparan. Seandainya dia mati, apakah dia akan mendapatkan pengampunan dari orang yang telah dibunuhnya secara paksa? Apakah dia akan masuk neraka jika dia mati? Apakah yang terjadi di dunia nyata terhadap dirinya? Dikabarkan mati karena frustasi seperti yang lain? Tidak, Sora yakin dia tidak mungkin dikabarkan bunuh diri karena frustasi. Dirinya bukan orang yang mudah frustasi dan dia juga tidak memiliki masalah berat yang membuatnya frustasi, kecuali kali ini. Ya, dia frustasi karena telah menjadi pembunuh.

Sora menepuk kedua pipinya hingga memerah. Dalam hati dia berbisik, "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja."

Setelah tenang, Sora pun bersiap bertempur lagi.

Dilemparnya bola api ke atas langit. Bunyi pecah dinding transparan tertutupi oleh bunyi kembang api, hasil ledakkan bola api yang dilemparnya.  
Sora membuat sosoknya tidak terlihat, meniru cara _Hunter_ tadi membunuhnya. Diciptakan ilusi dirinya, berdiri dan menunggu tempat dia melempar bola api tadi.

Mungkin karena nyawa Sora hanya tertinggal satu, maka seluruh _Hunter_ dengan diam-diam datang mendekati lokasi Sora berada. Mereka tahu, satu serangan saja yang mengenai Sora, maka semua akan berakhir dan mereka akan selamat.

Sora, yang menyembunyikan dirinya dengan menghilangkan dirinya, mencoba hal yang tidak masuk logika. Dia ingin dirinya menyatu dengan angin, agar bisa merasakan keberadaan para _Hunter_. Baik yang menghilangkan sosoknya seperti dirinya, maupun yang sedang bersembunyi entah di mana.  
Menjadi angin bukanlah hal yang umum. Sora merasa aneh, seperti dirinya hilang terbawa oleh perasaan angin yang bergerak begitu lembut. Dirinya terbawa mendekati _Hunter_ yang tidak dapat melihatnya. Saat Sora mendekatinya, oksigen di sekeliling _Hunter_ tersebut mendadak hilang dan dia tidak dapat bernapas. Dia memegangi lehernya, berusaha bernapas, tapi tidak ada oksigen yang memasuki paru-parunya. Dia terkapar dan tewas.  
Sembilang _Hunter_ lagi.

Dua orang gadis terlihat bersama-sama memperhatikan ilusi Sora yang sedaritadi tidak bergerak. Sora mendekati kedua gadis tersebut dan memegang punggung mereka dari belakang. Saat tangannya menyentuh punggung keduanya, ledakkan listrik yang begitu dasyat langsung menewaskan keduanya tanpa jeritan.

Tujuh _Hunter_ lagi.

Sisa _Hunter_ yang melihat ledakkan petir tersebut pun menyadari bahwa Sora yang berdiam diri itu adalah ilusi. Mereka segera bergerak dari tempat persembunyian, sebelum Sora menyerang mereka. Sora melihat seorang lelaki berlari mendekatinya yang tidak terlihat. Sora memperlihatkan dirinya dan tentunya dia terkejut. Dia segera berbalik dan melihat ilusi Sora berada tepat di belakangnya. Refleks dia memukul ilusi itu dan ilusi pun menghilang. Menyadari itu ilusi, dia segera berbalik dan menyerang Sora. Sayangnya, Sora sudah berpindah tempat dan yang dihajarnya lagi-lagi ilusi.  
Sentuhan di kepalanya tentu membuatnya pucat pasi. Mendadak, lelaki tersebut kehilangan kepalanya.  
Tersisa enam _Hunter_.

Kini, ekspresi Sora telah berubah menjadi dingin. Hati nuraninya kini sudah benar-benar terkunci rapat. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan lagi yang dirasakannya. Sora mengosongkan perasaannya agar dia bisa memenangkan permainan berbahaya ini.  
Begitu melihat seorang _Hunter_ bersembunyi, tanpa basa-basi Sora melanjutkan penyerangannya. Rupanya ada dua _Hunter_ lain yang mencoba menyerang Sora bersamaan. _Hunter_ yang Sora lihat tadi hanyalah umpan yang terbuat dari ilusi. Tidak ada ekspresi kaget saat Sora menyadari kedua _Hunter_ tersebut.

Tembakkan petir yang bagaikan meriam melesat menuju Sora. Seorang _Hunter_ lain bersiap menembakkan sihir kedua jika seandainya Sora menghindar.  
Sora memang menghindarinya. Dia melompat salto sambil berputar 360 derajat dan mendarat dengan sempurna. _Hunter_ lain menembakkan sihir sesaat sebelum Sora mendarat. Dia yakin sihir itu akan mengenai Sora, tapi Sora telah berpindah kebelakangnya sebelum sihir itu mengenainya. Sihir _Hunter_ tersebut mengenai _Hunter_ lain yang menembakkan petir. Dia tidak sempat menghindarinya karena berfokus pada sihir temannya yang akan mengenai Sora, tapi pada nyatanya terkena olehnya.

Terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian, _Hunter_ yang satunya lagi hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah terkejut melihat temannya tewas di tangannya sendiri.

Empat _Hunter_ tersisa. Rupanya keempat _Hunter_ tersebut memutuskan bekerja sama melawan Sora, berharap kesempatan menang melawan Sora lebih besar.  
Sora melirik keempat _Hunter_ satu per satu. Dirinya dikepung di kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang. Jaraknya antara mereka berempat sekitar lima hingga enam meter. Siapakah diantara mereka berempat yang akan menyerang duluan? Rupanya mereka berempat menyerang bersamaan. Sora pun memutuskan bertaruh dalam satu serangan. Mati atau hidup. Dipejamkan matanya dan dia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya.

Lelaki berambut abu-abu sedikit kecokelatan berdiri di samping Sora sambil menatapi gambar malaikat kematian.  
"Sudah kuduga kau berhasil menang," katanya.

"Sesungguhnya, aku tidak yakin bisa menang. Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung, meski begitu, aku mengandalakan pengalamanku ketika bermain game fantasy jenis pertarungan dan taktik."

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum. "Itu sebabnya aku memilihmu."

Sora menatapinya tanpa ekspresi. "Apakah kau akan membiarkanku tetap hidup?"

"Peraturan ada untuk ditepati."  
Sora kembali menatapi gambar malaikat kematian. "Kau memang tidak membunuhku, tapi kau membunuh perasaanku. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak takut mati setelah semua kejadian ini."

"Jika begitu, nantikanlah permainan yang kedua jika kau masih ingin mengikutinya lagi. Tentunya sebagai _Demon_ lagi."

**END**

**Author Note**: Jika alurnya terkesan cepat, maaf sekali lagi. Namanya juga oneshot cerita yang datang mendadak :3


End file.
